harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlery
The Owlery was a room on the top of Hogwarts Castle's West Tower, where the school owls and the owls belonging to students lived during the school year. Description The Owlery was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. The lack of glass in the windows allowed the owls to come and go freely. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Many owls nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower. During the winter months, the room was very cold, to the point that one had to be careful with ice on the higher landings. History Talbott Winger spent in the Owlery during his time at Hogwarts. In the 1989–1990 school year, Jacob's sibling came to the Owlery to look for a white owl, and they searched together with Talbott. However, they were unable to find a white owl. Later that school year, Talbott managed to spot a white eagle owl, but it flew away as soon as Talbott entered the Owlery. When it flew away, it dropped the letters it was carrying. Talbott told Penny Haywood about this, and she informed Jacob's sibling he wanted to see them in the Owlery. Jacob's sibling and Talbott looked through the letters dropped by the owl. One letter stood out as Talbott suspected it was written in Japanese, which made Jacob's sibling suspect it was to or from a dark wizard attempting to kill them. In 1995, Harry encountered Cho Chang in the Owlery at the beginning of his fifth year. She was sending a letter to her mother, and defended him against the suspicions of Argus Filch the caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second Wizarding War During the Second Wizarding War, students and staff stopped using the Owlery for sending post to other people inside the Castle, because any letters that were sent using the Owlery were checked by Argus Filch. Thus, letters were passed via other students to protect privacy. In 1998, Mrs Norris was seen chasing owls in the Owlery, during the Battle of Hogwarts. Known residents of the Owlery *Hedwig (1991 - 1997) *Pigwidgeon (1994 - 1997) *Hermes (presumably 1991 - 1994) *Nigel Wolpert's owl (presumably 1994 - 1997) *Draco Malfoy's Eagle Owl (presumably 1991 - 1997) *School owls *Students' owls Behind the scenes *The Owlery was first shown in , though it was mentioned in the Philosopher's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban films. It was probably located at the top of one of the other towers such as the Central Tower, Training Grounds Tower, Defence Against the Dark Arts tower or one of the Bell Towers. Or, it could have always been there and we just didn't see it in previous films (as there was no need to), because it is unlikely it was simply built over the summer. *In the movie version of , Harry meets Cho outside the Owlery, asking her to go with him to the Yule Ball. In the book he talks to her after a lesson. This is possibly a reference to the omitted scene from Prisoner of Azkaban. *In the books, the Owlery is in the castle, as it is said to be closer to the Room of Requirement than the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms. However, in the films, the owlery is in a separate tower some distance from the castle. *In , the non-canonical Educational Decree Number Seventy-Five confined all owls to this location. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Eulerei fr:Volière it:Guferia pl:Sowiarnia Category:Hogwarts locations